


Something's odd

by Pink_buffet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, Futaba is a troll, Haru and Yusuke pops up for brief moments, Is it sweet?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ryuji got braces tho, Short & Sweet, Sorry morgana doesn't even say anything, but I think I'm getting a hang of writing, cuz braces are cute, maybe...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_buffet/pseuds/Pink_buffet
Summary: Ann was the first to speak up about it, "Hey, are you ok, Ryuji?" Ryuji looked at Ann with a shocked expression and nodded his head. "Are you sure? You've been quiet.. Usually you'd be all like, 'What're we gonna do today?' Or something like that. Maybe--"
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Something's odd

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad at the lack of Akira and Ryuji fics so I tried writing my own...🥺😢  
> ...
> 
> I'm still a novice writer 😔🙄🤪
> 
> Criticism is appreciated 😊😳
> 
> Hope you enjoy it tho 🥲
> 
> Comments and kudos HIGHLY appreciated! 👊😤👌💖💖💖

Something is odd. 

It was a Sunday morning and everyone gathered up together, except Haru because she had something important come up, but they noticed something strange though when they were all ready to go into Mementos. 

Ann was the first to speak up about it, "Hey, are you ok, Ryuji?" Ryuji looked at Ann with a shocked expression and nodded his head. "Are you sure? You've been quiet... Usually, you'd be all like, 'What're we gonna do today?' Or something like that. Maybe--" 

The blondie went on but cut herself off with a gasp, "You're not sick, right?!" 

Everyone looked at the artificial blonde. Ryuji looked around at all of them and shook his head, "No…" he covered his mouth slightly before speaking. He slumped forward and put his face in his knees. "Can we just go already?" 

Futaba stared at the zio user and squinted. "You're acting reaaally fishy right now." The boy still with his head down snapped, "It ain't a big deal, really! Can we go now?!" But that didn't stop her from pestering him. "Whatchu got, hmmm? Whatchugotwhatchugotwhatchug-"

Akira put a hand over her mouth once he saw Ryuji lift his head up and look uncomfortable (and also because he thought Futaba was kind of getting annoying). "He's right. We should just go and come back, we're kinda wasting time." The youngest teen with orange hair pulled his hand away from her mouth and pouted, "You're no fun…"

\-----

Ryuji got the last hit on the shadow and said out loud, "Yes!" And wore a huge smile on his face. Akira stared at Ryuji and he could've sworn he saw something shine in the direction of the blondie. Said teen noticed his leader staring at him and he covered his mouth. In the process, he hit his head with his crowbar. 

He crouched down to the ground and held his head, "Oww…" Makoto crouched next to him and rubbed the spot he hit. "Are you ok?" His head still down, he responded, "Y-yeah I'm fine." 

"Say, Skull… are you hiding something from us? You know you can tell us anything… right?" Ryuji turned his head and hid his face away from her view, "I know I know but… I'm afraid you guys' will laugh. It's kind of embarrassing…"

Makoto smiled at the red hue on the tip of his ears. "You know we won't laugh at you, everything happens for a reason." The brunette held the boy's hand in hers in a reassuring manner. "Come on, let's finish up and get out of here." Ryuji smiled and nodded his head.

\----

They were all in the Mona bus and Ann decided to sit next to Ryuji which meant Akira sat in the passenger seat. The agi user cleared her throat, "I saw you, Ryuji." She nudged his shoulder. He flinched, forgetting about code names. "Huh? S-saw what?" He said making sure not to open his mouth wide, just in case that's not what she's talking about, and he's right. She wasn't talking about that. "I saw you and Makoto. Don't think you're slick. You like her don't you?" 

Ryuji flushed covering his mouth, he stammered, "W-w-what're you saying?!! I don't like her and you know that!" It's true. He doesn't like her, he likes someone else. "Ohohoo~ Did I hit the nail on the head?" Ryuji shook his head. "No? I know you like someone on the team~" she purred. The blonde boy can't lie to her, she's like a sister to him, he turned away from her and rested his hand on his chin. "Y-yeah...I do…" 

"Hmm? Aaand? Who is it? Am I supposed to fin-"

"Akira.." He cut Ann off with a whisper, "It's Akira…" She stared at the back of his head with wide eyes. Ryuji could feel her stare burning the back of his head. "No… way… No fucking way!" She burst out laughing. "T-that's insane!" Her laugh caught the attention of the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Futaba looked from the back of the seat, "What what?! What happened?!" 

Ann wiped tears from her eyes as she recovered from her little laughing fit, "Don't worry about it." The artificial blonde's ears were as red as magma from embarrassment as he let out a low groan. "Ann you…" he covered his mouth for the nth time and turned to face her, "This is why I didn't tell anyone! And this is why I can't tell anyone about this…" he used his free hand to point at his covered mouth. 

"May I take a guess?" Yusuke spoke from the other side of Ann. "Huh?" Ryuji and Ann said simultaneously. "'Take a guess'?" The zio user looked confused. "I mean, I guess if you want to, man. Knock yourself out." 

Yusuke sat and thought for a moment. "Ah! Is it cavities?" The shortest male of the group huffed, "No." Futaba chimed in, "Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! I wanna play the guessing game too! Hmm…" she gasped, "Gingivitis!" 

"Hell no! Are you effing insane? I take care of my gums and my teeth!" He sighed and closed his mouth. He moved his hand away and laid it on his lap. "Well, you're hiding something! Let me see!" Futaba reached over and made grabby hands at Ryuji's cheeks. "H-hey! Futaba! Stop it! You're crushing me!" Ann shouted as Ryuji retracted further from the Navi's hands. 

"All of you, knock it off!" Makoto shouted. "We're here." The mona bus was stopped at the exit/entrance. "Get out." All of them got out in a hurry. 

"You need to be more considerate with Skull. If he's not ready to share his secrets then you shouldn't force him." The brown-haired teen had her hands on her hips.

"S-sorry, Queen…" Futaba fiddled with her fingers. "I can tell you guy's once we get outta here…"

\---

"My mom was saving up money for me…" his head down once again as he spoke, "She finally made enough, even though I told her she didn't have to…" his whole face dusted with red he spoke and looked up at everyone, "Please don't laugh." He averted his gaze as he showed off his teeth. Metal shone as the light reflected off of it.

"Called it." Akira pushed up his glasses and held his hand out to Futaba. "Uurghh... I should've known." She reached in her pocket and pulled out 1,000 yen. 

"You guys were betting on me? When did you do that?" 

"In the metaverse when you hit your head."

"Akira told me he saw a shine coming from your teeth when you had your mandatory celebration."

Ryuji stared in disbelief, "What the hell… and what do you mean mandatory?!" The short girl chuckled, "Mwehuhu, you do it every time you defeat a shadow." 

"...OH MY GOD YOU GOT BRACES?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! THAT'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE!" Ryuji's eyes grew wide at Ann's sudden outburst, "F-for real?" "Why were you embarrassed to show them?" She pulled up the blonde's lips and opened his mouth. "You even got yellow rubber bands! Don't you think it makes him cute, Akira?" 

Ryuji pushed her away, "Wh-wh-why are you asking him??" His face got so hot you could probably cook eggs on it. And as if on cue, Futaba smirked, "Oooo~ Someone's got a cruuush~?" Makoto stopped her. "Enough, Futaba." The raven stood with his hand on his chin, pink dusting his face slightly. "He has always been cute. With or without the braces." 

Cute.

That really does it for Ryuji. "R-Ryuji?!" Ann shouted, "You-you're nose, it's bleeding!" Then Ryuji topples over and everything goes black.

\---

Ryuji groggily wakes up and feels a wet rag on his forehead. "Huh?..." 

"Ryuji!" Everyone shouted almost at the same time.

"Ryuji-kun, thank goodness you're ok." It was Haru. When did she get here? "I heard from Mako-chan that you passed out." She took the rag off his face and touched his forehead. It wasn't burning like before. "How long was I out?" "8 hours," Futaba stated from behind Akira.

"WHAT?!"

"Mwehehe, just kidding. About roughly an hour and thirty minutes."

"Damn," Ryuji thought, "that's still a long ass time." Akira spoke up, "Can I be alone with Ryuji for a second…" Ann and Futaba exchanged glances and smirked. "Of course." Haru clasped her hands together. "Get better soon, Ryuji-kun." She picked up the bucket that was filled with now lukewarm water and the rag and went downstairs. She was followed by Ann, Futaba, Yusuke, then Makoto.

"Y-you wanna talk to me? Alone?... Why?" The blondie questioned.

"I love you, Ryuji. Please go out with me." Ryuji's eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his head. Did he mishear? No way this handsome man who could have anyone in the world, wanted to date him. "Wha-what?! HUH?! No no no! I heard you wrong, right? YOU! Want to go out with ME?! THE Akira Kurusu??" Ryuji had a forced laugh, "This ain't a joke, right? No hidden cameras?" Akira looked him dead in the eyes, "Unless you want to count Futaba's secret camera, then no." "Holy shit… you're serious aren't you?…" Akira nodded his head. 

"Just accept it DAMNIT!" He heard a familiar voice that belonged to a familiar someone with pigtails. "The hell… C'mon man…" Akira pushed up his glasses to hide his embarrassment but Ryuji could see it. Ryuji stood up and walked towards the staircase and swatted them away, "Makoto? You too? And Haru?" Makoto had a weak chuckle, "Well uhm… I'm sorry I tried to stop them but, I have to admit. I was kind of curious too. Come on guys let's go. Give them some privacy." Futaba started booing while Ann pouted.

Akira cleared his throat, "Your answer? I'm fine if your answer is no, I'm used to being rejected anyways…" He looked to the ground dejectedly. 

"'Kira I- I'm not gonna reject you." He stepped closer to the taller teen and held both of his hands in his. "I love you, I've been in love with you ever since you saved me in Kamoshida's palace. You were always there for me by my side. I love you very much, Akira Kurusu and I'll never stop loving you because you are you." 

The raven chuckled, "You're such a sap." Ryuji plated a huge grin on his face. Akira leaned forward and Ryuji read the sign. He closed his eyes and waited nervously. This is gonna be his first kiss. And it's going to be with his best friend… his new boyfriend. His first boyfriend and his first lover, his one and only. His palms are sweaty against the other teens'. He opened one eye to see what's taking so long to see Akira frozen and flustered. 

Ryuji smirked, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" "S-shut up… I never kissed anyone before. Have you?" Ryuji shook his head with a small laugh, "Does it look like I did." Akira nodded, "Honestly… yeah. You're amazing. You listen to others without them asking, you help others and don't ask for anything back. You stick up for strangers. I was a stranger to you once and you still guided me to the school. I love you. People also don't notice how cute you are. You're so freaking adorable!" He squished Ryuji's cheeks. "H-hey! Stop that. Mmgrh!" 

They both shared a laugh and after a while subsided, then they both leaned in, closed their eyes, and shared a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a novice writer 😔🙄🤪
> 
> Criticism is appreciated 😊😳
> 
> Hope you enjoy it tho 🥲
> 
> Comments and kudos HIGHLY appreciated! 👊😤👌💖💖💖
> 
> Also I draw. I have a tumblr and twitter: @Pinkbuffet


End file.
